The Sitter (Or Some Other Title)
by Scraplord32
Summary: For whatever reason, Oscar doesn't trust Rolf alone. So what does he do? He calls a babysitter to look after him. Even if Rolf doesn't need someone to look after him, he gets a much-needed companion. Or something. Modern AU (Setting? Is it a modern Setting or an AU?) On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, so, I kinda thought of this story, like, a day ago. And really, Rolf fanfiction is pretty scarce, so why not? Anyway, I'm gonna try to make the chapters a bit longer, but no promises. Anyway, this chapter's gonna be pretty short, even though I've spent the longest total amount of time on this than any other chapter. But, I still think this'll be pretty good.**

 **Disclaimer: Am I like, supposed to do this? It's pretty obvious that I own nothing.**

"Oscar, I'm sixteen. I don't need a babysitter." Rolf said, exasperated, as Oscar shook his head.

"I know, but it'll be easier and safer for someone to look after you. Boyd and I have to work, and you'll be at home alone. Don't worry though, it'll only be for a couple hours." Oscar said, as he and Boyd walked out the door and locked. Rolf sighed.

"Might as well listen to something to kill time…" Rolf mumbled to himself, turning on the CD player in the living room and looking for a CD to play. He went to one of the many scattered stacks of CD cases and grabbed the first one he saw, Reign In Blood, by Slayer. As he put the disk in, the doorbell rang. Signing, he pressed the play button and walked to the door slowly, engraving the sound of the fast guitar playing in his mind. Once he got to the door, he opened it, wide enough for him to see who rang the doorbell before opening it up wider.

"I assume you're the kid I have to look after?" The stranger, a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I need someone to, though…" Rolf mumbled.

"Well, might as well get this over with. I'm Vika, and you are?" Vika, asked.

"Rolf…" Rolf said, quietly, opening the door enough to let her into the house. As Vika walked in, she noticed the music playing more clearly.

"Slayer? Nice taste, kid." Vika said. "Reign In Blood's a pretty good album, I prefer Seasons In The Abyss though."

"Wait, you're into Slayer? Cool! What other bands do you like?" Rolf asked, suddenly getting excited.

Vika shrugged. "Megadeth, Pantera. All kinds of metal, really."

"I'm a really big fan of Megadeth, they're awesome!" Rolf said, his eyes brimming with excitement. "I really wish I had a hard copy of their album Youthanasia though…" Rolf mumbled.

"Oh, one of my friends owns a CD store. If you want, we could stop by it today and see if he's got anything interesting." Vika said, shrugging once more.

"Oh, I, spent all the money I had a few days ago…" Rolf said, looking downwards.

"No worries. I might as well get something too. And if I hassle him enough, he might just give it for free." Rolf looked up at her once more.

"Really? Alright then. Thanks Vika." Rolf said smiling up at her.

"No problem kiddo." Vika said, walking out the door as Rolf followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Birds of a Feather

**AN: Alright, chapter 2! I'd like to give thanks to Gunlord500 for taking the time to leave a review, it really means a lot to me! If you're reading this, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you left a review, 'cause it shows that I'm doing something right. Or that I screwed up and hopefully I can fix my error. It doesn't even matter if you're anonymous or not, if you wanna say something about the story, leave a review or send me a PM. Anyway, I'm gonna try to take this story in a different direction than my other two. Also, if anyone could put a song title in a review that kinda sums this chapter up, I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, and I probably never will.**

* * *

"C'mon Naesala, look at the kid! He's pitiful! And besides, literally nobody else buys anything from here!" Vika argued, exasperated. Naesala shook his head.

"No way, I LIVE off of this store. Like hell I'd give shit away for free! Not unless I was properly compensated, of course." Naesala said, smirking. Vika sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll buy you something to eat and then we'll go back to your damn place, you little fiend." Vika relented, scowling.

"And this is why I love ya, babe." Naesala said, strutting up to her and kissing her forehead. Vika started to smirk as well.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you." Vika crooned, leaning her head against Naesala's chest. Rolf raised an eyebrow.

"So… do you two hate each other or like each other?" Rolf asked, his head titled to the side. Naesala shrugged.

"The latter of the two." Naesala replied. "So, should we take this back to my place or yours." Naesala said, grinning at the thought. Vika lightly hit him and giggled.

"Naesala, don't talk about stuff like that in front of Rolf!" Vika said, grinning. Rolf turned around.

"Did you two say something?" Rolf asked, and Vika shook her head in response. Satisfied with this answer, Rolf turned back around to the CDs he was looking through.

"Nice kid. How do you know him?" Naesala asked, slinging his arm around her shoulder. Vika smiled.

"Just met him today, I'm supposed to be baby sitting him." She answered, fondly smiling. "The kid's kinda grown on me. Like, the little brother I never had. Even if I've only known him for a few hours." Rolf saw her staring at him, smiled, and waved, holding a CD case in his hand. "What've you got there Rolf?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I dunno, some band called Metal Church. The cover's really cool!" he said, excited. Vika sighed.

"Wanna make that two dinners, Nae?" Vika asked. Naesala shook his head.

"It's on the house. Hey, do you two wanna go out and get something to eat? It's my treat." Naesala said, waving around his wallet. Vika shrugged.

"It's your choice kid." Rolf frowned.

"We should head back soon, but… I guess we could make it back in time if it's not too far away." Naesala smirked.

"Alright, generic restaurant, here we come!" He shouted.

* * *

"Damn, that restaurant was good." Vika said, smiling contentedly, back at Rolf's house. However, she was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Rolf's face was pressed against her back. While in this position Rolf mumbled something, which Vika didn't quite hear.

"Huh, speak up kid." She said, as Rolf took his face away from the back of her shirt.

"Thanks for being here, Vika…" Rolf said, shyly. Vika grinned.

"Hey, no problem. And thanks for being you kiddo." She said, as someone knocked on the door.

"And, that's my cue to leave. See ya soon kid." She said, as she opened the door, to a worried looking Oscar.

"Thanks for looking after him. He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Oscar asked. Vika smiled.

"No, he was amazing. If you need anyone to look after him, gimme a call, alright? It's not like of got anything else to do." Vika said, walking out the door to her car and driving away.


	3. Chapter 3: Highway Star

**AN: Alright, this is my longest chapter yet! Anyway, this story's gonna go in a bit of a different direction from starting from now. If you have something to say, leave a review or send me a PM! If you want to request a name for an unnamed chapter, then send me a PM or leave a review! With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Edit: Alright, I messed up one small detail. it turns out that C.C DeVille didn't use a lime green Warlock, the bassist did. DeVille did use a warlock, but I couldn't tell the color of it. So a different guitar is used in place of it.**

* * *

The first day had set up a routine. Every day, Vika would look after Rolf when Oscar and Boyd worked. Sometimes the two would meet up with Naesala and Reyson, Naesala's cousin, but most of the time, the two just sat around, listening to Rolf's expansive collection of CDs. Despite his naiveté, he was very serious when it came to his musical choices, going so far as to categorize them in different ways. In fact, half of Rolf's bedroom was solely dedicated to categorizing music, with a shelf to place CDs on. Each CD had a place, and depending on genre. Anyway, today Vika and Rolf were listening to one of Rolf's newer CDs, Static-X's Cannibal, when Vika thought of something.

"Hey, Rolf." She said, drawing his attention, as he looked at her and tilted his head, curious as to what she wanted to ask/say. "Have you ever though about playing an instrument?" She asked. Rolf smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I have, but… Oscar and Boyd wouldn't really let me have one…" He said, rubbing the back of his head. Vika frowned.

"Y'know what, how about we get you a guitar." Vika suggested, smiling. Rolf gaped.

"R-Really? You'd do that for me?" He asked, stupefied. Vika nodded.

"Yeah. Now let's go, Reyson owns a music shop." She said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Ok, so, you're getting this?" Vika asked, quirking an eyebrow at Rolf's choice. It was a yellow Mockingbird model guitar, the strange shape especially eye-catching. Rolf blushed a bit.

"Y-Yeah… I've always liked dynamic shapes…" He mumbled, embarrassedly. Vika's eyebrow rose.

"Well why not something flashier, like a B.C. Rich Draco?" Vika asked, jerking a thumb over to the wall of B.C. Rich guitars. Rolf's blush intensified.

"Well, uh… I really liked watching the video for the song 'Talk Dirty To Me', and C.C DeVille used one of these, and I thought it looked really cool, so…" He explained, trailing off at the end.

"Alright kiddo, we'll get this." She said, smiling and ruffling his hair. "Hey, Reyson!" Vika shouted, as Reyson looked over to the two.

"Ready to buy that?" He asked, walking over. Vika nodded and took out her wallet.

"How much will it be? A thousand?" Vika asked, taking out a wad of bills. Reyson shook his head.

"You don't need to pay now, just pay me back later." He said, as Vika shrugged.

"Alright. C'mon Rolf, let's go get you an amp." Vika said, as she headed over to the car before Rolf stopped her.

"Actually, one of my friends has an amp she said I could borrow." Rolf said, his cheeks growing red again. Vika smirked.

"Oh, Rolf's got a girlfriend?" Vika teased. Rolf's blush grew darker.

"I-It's not like t-that! She's just a really close f-friend." He said, stuttering. Vika smirked more.

"I'm just kidding. Now, are we gonna go to her house now or later?" She asked.

"I'll ask her to bring it over the next time she can." Rolf said, blushing more.

"Ok, so, ready to go?" Vika asked, as Rolf nodded. She turned to Reyson. "Thanks again, Reyson. See you around." She said, as he nodded. Vika and Rolf then headed to the former's car, and she drove off, back to Rolf's house, Rolf excited to play his new guitar.

* * *

"Vika, this is a lot for us to ask of you, but could you look after Rolf for a few days? One of Boyd's friends is having a party in Texas, and I can't let him go alone…" Oscar asked, as Vika nodded. "Ok, great. Here are the keys to the house, and there's money on the table. Be safe, you two!" Oscar said, as he jogged over to his car and drove off. Vika looked over at Rolf.

"Well kid, we've got the house to ourselves for a bit. What do you wanna do." She asked, smirking. Rolf thought for a second.

"Could I get piercings?" He asked. Vika smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo." She said, as she went into the house, took some bills off the table, and came back out and into her car, and the two went off to the nearest piercing shop.

Once Rolf had gotten said piercings, the two found accessories to place in the pierced areas, his left nostril and earlobe. Later that day, after washing the accessories, Rolf placed a ring into each hole, and connected the two with a small chain. Each day after this was generally the same. The two would wake up, hang out with Reyson and Naesala, and then go back to Rolf's home and listen to music. However, on the last day, the four decided to throw a party at Naesala's small house.

"Alright, so, you brought the booze, Reyson?" Naesala asked, which Reyson nodded to in response.

"So, ready to start this up?" Vika asked, taking out a phone. The others, except for Rolf, took their phones out and started calling various acquaintances for the party. After about an hour, everyone showed up and the real party started. Most of the people who showed up were drunk after a few minutes, except for Vika, who had to drive Rolf home; and Rolf, who was below the drinking age. Everyone was basically left to his or her own devices, and many people attempted to get Rolf to partake in the many "activities", to which Rolf politely refused. Once the party started to wind down, which was when many were passed out from intoxication, Vika and Rolf decided to leave. However, on their way out, Naesala decided to give Rolf something.

"Hey, Rolf, I've got somethin' for you. Here." Naesala slurred, handing a small box to Rolf. "Open it when you get home…" Naesala said, before promptly passing out. At this, the two walked out the door and to Vika's car, who then drove off.

"So, did you have fun, Rolf?" Vika asked, looking over to her passenger. Rolf smiled and was about to reply, but was interrupted when the car was suddenly thrown to the left as a truck hit it head on. The car rolled over twice, before stopping right side up. Once the car stopped moving, Vika was breathing frantically and looked over at Rolf, who was knocked unconscious from the impact, blood dripping from a gash on his head. She reached over, undid his seat belt, opened the door, and started to pull him out. Once they were out of the car, Vika took out her phone, dialed a number, and put it up to her ear.

"H-Hello? My friend and I, w-we just got in an accident and, and my friend's unconscious. Send an ambulance over, please!" She asked, frantically. After the number she hung up, she took off one of her sleeves, placed it against Rolf's head, and started waiting for help to come, hoping with all of her heart that her friend's would keep beating.


	4. Chapter 4: Jeremy

**AN: Alright, sorry about this chapter being so short, but it's really important to the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it if you decided to read it!**

* * *

When Rolf woke up, he heard muffled sobs. Curious as to where they were coming from, he turned his head to the right, and saw Oscar slouched over and crying.

"O-Oscar?" Rolf said, squinting. Oscar's head suddenly jerked up, and his demeanor turned right around. He rushed over to the bed and enveloped his brother in a hug.

"You're alright1 Oh my god, Boyd and I were so worried! I-Is there anything I can get you?" Oscar asked shedding tears of joy.

"V-Vika…" Rolf mumbled. Oscar's mood changed, again.

"Please don't t-talk about her… She did this to you, so I've decided to forbid her from seeing her." Oscar said, frowning. Rolf's brow creased.

"B-But, she…" Oscar shook his head.

"I'm not letting this happen ever again, alright?" He said, hugging his brother as Rolf's face took on a look of confusion.

* * *

A few days later, Rolf was discharged from the hospital and things fell into a steady pattern. Rolf would wake up, eat occasionally, and stay in his room; playing the guitar Vika got him. Sometimes at night, he'd cry himself to sleep. Oscar and Boyd tried talking to him, but Rolf had built a wall around himself. Then, one day, Rolf remembered something. He looked over to his nightstand and saw the box Naesala gave him. He walked over to it, picked it up, and opened it. Inside of it was a small revolver. He moved the chamber and saw that it was loaded. Upon realizing this, he got an idea. Moving the chamber back, he readied the gun and moved the barrel into his mouth. As he was doing this, tears rolled down his cheeks and his hand started shaking. Then, he pulled the trigger and heard a loud bang, followed by a deluge of liquid flooding down his left cheek. He moved his left hand up to it, and felt warm liquid pouring down it. He moved his fingertips in front of his eyes and saw they were stained red with his blood. The world then went black as he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Madhouse

**AN: So, uh, last chapter was kinda depressing. I think. Anyway, this is the third chapter I've written today, and I'm probably gonna end this story soon. So, without further ado, chapter 5!**

* * *

A few days after his failed suicide attempt, Rolf was placed inside of a mental hospital. As each day passed by, his world grew a bit drearier, the monotony only disrupted by occasional visits from friends. Every day, he was supplied with antidepressants that he was forced to take. This pattern continued on for about a year, until something different happened. A new nurse was hired in place of one who had quit after becoming fed up with Rolf. Said nurse had the job of bringing food, medication, and other objects to patients. Well, not really a nurse, more like someone who sat around and occasionally delivered things to patients. Anyway, this was the "nurse's" first day on the job, and first time meeting Rolf. The nurse was walking down the hall, delivering meds and food to each room, until she came to room eighteen. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open, but it didn't. She knocked again and shouted.

"Hey! Meds and breakfast! Open up!" She shouted, her voice echoing.

"Leave it outside the door…" Rolf drearily replied from inside the room. The nurse shrugged.

"Alright, alright. If you don't mind me asking, why're you in this madhouse?" The nurse asked. Rolf shrugged.

"Suicide attempt." He replied, nonchalantly. The nurse sighed.

"I've been there before. Y'know, I used to work as a prostitute. A few months ago, I tried to kill myself, and I failed. My boyfriend found me and called an ambulance, and I survived. Ever since then, I tried to turn my life around. Now I'm here." The nurse said, sitting against the wall next to the door. "Hey, do you listen to music much?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, mostly metal though." He said, prepared for her to end the conversation. Instead, she continued it.

"What's a band you usually listen to?" She asked. Rolf sighed.

"Slayer." He answered. The nurse smiled.

"Slayer? Nice taste, kid." The nurse said, causing Rolf to breathe in quickly, at the thought of a certain day. "Something wrong, kid?" She asked. Rolf tried to regain his composure.

"No…" He said, finding a way to sound even more depressed. The nurse sighed.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, alright?" She said, smiling as she walked back to the employee lounge.

* * *

After that day, things steadily progressed. The nurse and Rolf became closer, as if they were friends forever. Every other day, the nurse brought a CD for Rolf to listen to. Some days, they were CDs Rolf had listened to. Other days had ones he hadn't listened to. One day, on Rolf's birthday, the nurse had a special gift for him.

"Hey, kid, I got you something special!" She said, in a cheerful voice. Rolf smiled.

"What is it?" He asked. The nurse smiled even wider.

"A guitar! A B.C. Rich Warlock, to be precise." She said, resting it against the wall.

"Is it alright for me to open the door?" Rolf asked, anxious for the gift.

"Yeah, now come on! This guitar won't play itself!" She shouted. However when the door opened, she was met with a big surprise, gasping.

"Is something wrong?" Rolf asked, tilting his head, the small motion causing the nurse's eyes to water.

"W-What's your name?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"Rolf." He said, confused. The nurse then embraced him, sobbing.

"Wha-What? Why are you-." Rolf started, before the nurse cut him off.

"It's me, Vika." Vika said, overjoyed to see him again. Rolf, shocked beyond belief, stood still for a few minutes before crying joyful tears of his own upon realizing that he was finally reunited with Vika.


End file.
